¡Tormenta del Arcoíris Pretty Cure!
thumb|right|313 px|¡Tormenta del Arcoiris Pretty Cure! La Tormenta del Arcoiris Pretty Cure (プリキュア・レインボーストーム！''Purikyua Reinbõ Sutõmu'') es el tercer ataque usado por Cure Black y Cure White en Futari wa Pretty Cure. Después de que Sabiduría, el guardián de las piedras prisma le da a Porun el poder de las piedras antes de que a él lo secuestrasen las semillas de la Oscuridad: Juna, Regine y Belzei. Porun, ahora con el poder de la Creación da a las Pretty Cure los Brazaletes Arcoíris. Es una de las pocas maneras de purificar los objetos poseídos por los Zakenna, por lo que comúnmente se puede nombrar un finalizador. Black y White sólo pueden utilizar este ataque cuando están juntas y tienen cerca a Porun. Cuando el poder de las Piedras Prisma ha desaparecido de su cuerpo, las chicas no pueden realizar este ataque nunca más. Otros Idiomas Pretty Cure se ha traslado a varios idiomas, por lo cual este ataque tiene otras formas de decirse: *'Purikyua Reinbõ Sutõmu (プリキュア・レインボーストーム！) (original japonés)' *'Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm' (Inglés) *'Tempesta Arcobaleno delle Pretty Cure!' (Italiano) *'Pretty Cure Regenbogen Orkan!' (Alemán) *'Tormenta del Arcoiris Pretty Cure' (Español) Descripción Cuando Porun anda cerca y quiere ayudar a las Pretty Cure, las apoya gritando y empieza a brillar intensamente, luego se convierte en el Rainbow Commune y pasa una carta con la forma de un hada por su ranura dándoles el poder de la luz de las piedras. Esta luz se divide en dos y gira en espiral llegando al brazo derecho de Black y el brazo izquierdo de White, convirtiéndose en los Brazaletes Arcoiris. Luego cuando ambos brazaletes brillan, Black y White se toman de las manos (las cuales no tienen los brazaletes), y miran hacia arriba diciendo la frase de invocación, después dicen el nombre del ataque y lo lanzan normalmente, pero antes Black retrocede con su puño y White con el brazo hacia atrás lanzando un enorme rayo Arcoiris con los puños que impacta al enemigo y, si no lo destruye, sale volando hacia arriba. Invocación Japonés Porun: 負けちゃダメ-ポポ！ Porun: 光のパワーを受け取れ-ポポ！ Cure White: 希望の力よ！光の意思よ！ Cure Black: 未来へ向かってすき進め！ Ambas: プリキュア・レインボーストーム！ Romanización Porun: Makecha dame-popo! Porun: Hikari no Pawā wo uketore-popo! Cure White: Kibõ no chikara yo! Hikari no ishi yo! Cure Black: Mirai e mukatte tsukisusume! Ambas: Purikyua Reinbõ Sutõmu! Inglés Porun: I entrust you with the Power of Light! Cure White: With the Power of Hope and the Will of Light! Cure Black: We face the future and continue to fight! Ambas: Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm! Italiano Porun: Ora basta, popo! Porun: '' Il potere della Luce è vostro, popo!'' Cure White: La forza della Speranza, il potere della Luce! Cure Black: Per sempre avanti verso il futuro! Ambas: Tempesta Arcobaleno delle Pretty Cure! Alemán Porun: Lasst sie in Ruhe- polon! Porun: Lichtleistung liegt bei Ihnen- polon! Cure White: ' ''Energie der Hoffnung, Zaubermacht des Lichts! '''Cure Black:'' Erfülle uns mit der Kraft des Universums!'' Ambas: Pretty Cure Regenbogen Orkan! Español Porun: ¡Basta ya- popu! Porun: ¡El poder de la luz es vuestro-popu! Cure White: ¡Poder de la Esperanza, Voluntad de la Luz! Cure Black: ¡Seguid avanzando hacia el Futuro! Ambas: ¡Tormenta del Arcoiris Pretty Cure! Galería Cure_Black_and_White_with_the_Rainbow_Bracelets.png|Cure Black y Cure White con los Brazaletes Arcoiris Brazalete_black_brillando.png Brazalete_white_brillando.png Black_y_white_manos.png|Cure Black y Cure White tomándose de las manos mqdefault (1).jpg|''¡Poder de la Esperanza! ¡Voluntad de la Luz!'' Seguid_avanzando_al_futuro!.png|''¡Seguid avanzando hacia el Futuro!'' Purikyua_reinbo_sutorumu.png|''¡Tormenta del Arcoiris Pretty Cure!'' Pretty_cre_a_punto_de_lanzar_el_ataque.png|Las Pretty Cure colocan sus manos adelante y... Black_retrocede.png|...Black retrocede... White_retrocede.png|...White retrocede... Rainbow_Storm.PNG|...y lanzan el ataque Black_y_ehite_retroceden.png|Black y White retrocediendo por la potencia del ataque d7OzBvQ.jpg|Impacto del ataque en un Zakenna Invocaión Brazalete Arcoiris.gif|Porun dando los Brazaletes a las Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm.gif|"¡Tormenta del Arcoiris Pretty Cure!" Categoría:Ataques Categoría:Ataques de Futari wa Pretty Cure Categoría:Ataques Grupales